Final Requests of the Almost Dead
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: Ginny is told that she is slowly dying of a mysterious illness.She then meets another boy with the same fate. Their hatred for each other,and want for the old life will evaporate as they make a list of what they want to do before they reach their end. A/U
1. Prologue

_Summary: Ginny is told that she is slowly dying of a mysterious illness. She then meets another boy with the same fate. Their hatred for each other, and want for their old life, will evaporate as they make a list of what the want to do before they reach their possible end. AU Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, etc._

_A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and the idea is from the Bucket List, but ten times better!_

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Everything will be fine dear," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she offered a comforting arm around her daughter. Fifteen-year-old Ginny shrugged the gesture off and turned away in her chair.

"Your mother is right child," stated the head of the hospital, Albus Dumbledore, "You will be safe, and my confident nurses will see that you are taking care of. It is our job as medi-wizards to make sure we find the cure to your disease." Ginny sighed and looked at the floor. She hated how he said "her disease" it was like he was accusing her of capturing it.

Just two months ago had her life taken a downward spiral. One day she was laughing with her friends and brothers, and the next she was having fainting spells every five hours. Ginny was never the type of person to faint, or get sick, but that had all changed.

Dumbledore stirred her from her thoughts as he spoke again, "We have a room set up for you with another patient in your same predicament." He rose, and Molly softly tugged Ginny's arm. The pair followed the Head down a set of stairs to a ward marked, Special Teen Cases on the door. The disgusting smell of a hospital was replaced by the smell of youth. As they continued down the hall bouts of laughter could be heard from one room. Ginny peeked in two see two guys laughing over some book and a silent black haired boy watching them with a scowl on his face. She shook her head, which was a bad move for it caused her to feel dizzy.

At last they stopped in another room at the end of the hall. There was a sign titled, Unknown and underneath read the name Harry Potter.

"Harry? That is an unusual name for a girl," whispered Molly. Dumbledore coughed and gestured her over to a secluded corner. Ginny leaned against the doorframe for some support. She was not about to go in until she heard her mum shout at Albus.

Her head was pounding even more by then and the hospital beds inside looked warm. There were no posters or any other comforting factor besides the two matresses. She choose the bed closer to the window; Ginny knew it belonged to someone, possibly the Harry chick, but she laid down in it anyway. The scent on the pillow was not of a perfume but more of cologne.

"I can tell by the red hair that the lady shouting outside is you pleasant mother." Ginny looked up and noticed the same boy with black hair that Ginny had seen earlier. He was unusually pale and his green eyes stuck out even more with a more eerie appeal. He looked tired as if he had not slept in days. "So now let's share some names. My name is Harry Potter, and may I ask who the heck are you and why in the cruel world are you in my bed?"

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but promptly fainted on the bed.

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! _

_The rest should be longer. Please Review!_


	2. Midnight Scare

_**Thanks to all who reviewed!:**_

_**LilyLuna21**_

_**amy**_

_**ark the wanderer**_

_**You Know Who**_

_**DukeBrymin**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Just a one ore two-more likely one- more chapters till the actual list comes into place. I orignally planned for this to be a story where Harry and Ginny make a list, and try to complete it, of all the things they want to do before they...(Thats why it is sorta like the Bucket List-but better!!)**_

Due to it being Thanksgiving Weekend I am updating all my stories to say thanks to my wonderful readers!!!

Chapter 2:

Midnight Scare

"Ginny dear are you okay," questioned Molly. She was sitting in a chair hanging over her daughter who was quietly waking up from her recent faint. Ginny opened her brown eyes and surveyed the scene. It was still the same hospital room with the boring peach and white walls. Rich smells of cologne evaded her nose through the pillow. "Did that awful boy do something to you?" whispered her mother.

Ginny peered up at her mum and frowned, but a small smile grew on her face as Harry snorted from the other bed. Molly looked at him and scowled. Harry shrugged and continued to twirl his wand aimlessly.

"I am sorry dear, but you are going to have to room with _him_ until the hospital can find you another space," sighed Molly as she began to twirl Ginny's hair. Her normal fire red locks were beginning to lose its color. Ginny pulled away and turned her body towards the window. The sun spilled small rays of light through the white curtains. Ginny yearned to go and sit by the window so she could soak up the sun, but her body felt to weak to get up.

Ginny looked back when she heard rustling from the other bed. "Now that she is okay may I please have my 'effing bed back," demanded Harry as he stood up shakily. He glared at Molly who was glaring fiercely back.

Molly jumped up and placed her finger in Harry's face. The teen boy had the look as though he wanted to bite the digit off.

"Look here boy. I do not care how you talk to your parents, but you better watch what you say in front of me," retorted Molly, her eyes glazed with anger.

Harry's sunken eyes quickly gained the appearance of ice. "My parents are dead," he spat back. Molly looked mortified but before she could apologize the messy haired teen left the room. As he walked out Dumbledore appeared.

"Harry, your Uncle Sirius is here...," was all he said before Harry shoved him out the way. Dumbledore tutted and looked at Ginny. "Sorry dear but the hospital has decided that you two should room due to the fact both of you share the same condition."

"Which is...," asked Molly impatiently causing Ginny to blush with embarrassment.

Dumbledore sighed, "We do not yet know."

"Well I still do not like the fact that she has to room with that horrible..."

"Drop it mum!" said Ginny fiercely. Both adults looked at her, but did not argue back for how sick she looked. "I will do whatever this place wants me to to get better, even if it means rooming with that brat," she added.

"Takes one to know one!" shouted Harry, which caused Ginny to instantly regret her words.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Is she gone," questioned Harry. Without a response he fell down on his bed, and pulled a book from under his pillow. Ginny looked down from the TV to stare at him.

She could tell that he once was cute, and must have had all the girl going after him. Now his jet black mane was pale along with his face. The only eerie part about him was his emerald eyes that sparkled brightly against the pale creamy skin. It looked as though the eyes had a story to tell.

"May I help you," sneered Harry with a glance in her direction. Ginny blushed and began to twist a lock of her fading red hair. Harry snorted and returned to his book.

Night soon came, and after a quick change to pj's-her favorite pink and green matching shorts and tank top were starting to become big as her frame shrunk-Ginny was tucked in her bed.

Halfway in the night she woke up to the moonlight that pierced her eyes. Eyes heavy with sleep she slowly opened them and took a chance at looking at Harry.

He was sitting up in bed. With the moonlight on his torso he looked...Ghostly.

Suddenly Harry turned around with sharp movements that she was surprised his bones did not crack. Ginny shrieked at his sight. In the moonlight he looked dead, with the moon highlighting all features.

Ginny quickly laid her head down and closed her eyes. She heard a distant laugh, but shut the noise out. Her body quickly submerged to dry tears. It wasn't fair that she was sick, and stuck with a rude jerk of a roommate.

It wasn't fair that it now took so much energy to cry, and that she had a small crush on Harry.

After a few minutes Harry could hear the sound of sobs from his companion. He sighed and laid back down on the bed feeling sorry for the girl. She was suffering from the same condition. The bad, no sad thing was what they shared was incurable, and just like his parents they both would die.

_**Just one or two more chapters until the list comes!**_

_**Stay tuned and review!**_


	3. New Beginnings

_**Thanks to all who reviewed:**_

_DuleBrymin_

_Angelique Collins_

_You Know Who_

_LilyLuna21_

_Also big thanks to Vilhelmina Lupin who added this story to her community._

_**Sorry for the wait! I wrote this all in three hours nonstop for you guys!**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**__**

Also I have a new story so you should check it out: Amnesia is a Dark Enemy...Also read the bottom!

New Beginnings

* * *

"Oh Ginny this hospital is absolutely dreadful!" exclaimed a brunette as she placed a finger against a wall. The girl frowned at the lack of dirt, but continued to pace the room. "Poor dear, I am so, so sorry for you." Her tone only hinted at sadness.

"Thanks Sammy," said Ginny quietly. The girl nodded, as though her deed was done, and sat down in the seat, that was summoned in earlier, next to Ginny's bed. In the other chair sat Ginny's other friend Hermione who was sitting on her brother's lap. The two had been going out for almost three months. Lanie and Jamie were sitting on both sides of the sick girl as they braided what was left of Ginny's hair.

Silently laid Harry who kept sneaking glances at the group. Ginny twisted her head slowly and their eyes met; Harry turned away, but Ginny could see the jealously in his eyes.

"We promise to visit you every day," asserted Jamie as she placed a rubber band at the end of Ginny's braid.

"Every day," repeated Lanie, who was nodding her head, as she patted her hand. Hermione gave her a smile that agreed with the twins.

A small bell rang out, and the guests stood up. Everyone gave Ginny a hug and remarked on how brave she was. Soon the room was quiet again except for the hum from the television. Ginny grabbed the remote and flicked the channel to a laughing game show.

"Enjoy it while it last," remarked Harry quietly a hint of spite in his voice. Ginny looked at him to see that he was playing with his wand again. Small sparks flew from it as he tapped it against his knees.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Harry snorted, and twisted so that they were face to face. His wand was still clasped in his hand; it was now shooting blue sparks. "Soon they will not even spit in your direction."

"Lies," countered Ginny, "My friends love me and will continue to visit!"

Orange sparks blasted from Harry's wand as a smirk grew on his face. "Oh you don't believe me?" he taunted, "Trust me, it's not like it hasn't happened before." A red spark shot from the wand and hit the picture frame opposite from him.

"Lies," repeated Ginny as she burrowed into her bed and tried to block Harry's laughter, "Lies, all lies!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry was right.

A month had passed since her friends came by. The only visitors she had was her family; all her brothers looked as though the rather be on fire than in the cold hospital.

After their most recent visit Harry appeared into their room and walked to her bed. Small tears flooded her eyes as he grabbed her hand. He leaned into her, and right when their faces were six inches apart he pulled away and muttered a hasty apology.

Ginny slowly climbed out of bed, and with as much anger as she could muster she returned, "No you're not," and walked out the room.

After passing three doors, she leaned against the wall for support. Already she felt weak: this meant the sickness was getting worse. Ginny took deep breaths to keep her head from spinning, and stood up again.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice from behind. Ginny turned slightly to see a boy, who looked relatively normal and year older than her, smiling sweetly at her. He had pure blond hair and grey eyes.

"Yes," she answered in a hoarse whisper; Ginny did not dare to nod her head for she felt nauseous again.

The boy stuck out his hand. "My name is," he paused and pulled a card out from his pocket. The paper was crinkled and smudged as though it had been used before. Draco studied for a few seconds and placed it back. "Draco Malfoy," he said proudly.

Ginny watched him carefully, as though he might burst into flames, but stated her name as she shook his hand.

Draco grinned and placed an arm around Ginny waist. He then began to steer her down the hallway. "So you are the newest girl who they kept hidden," he remarked. Without giving Ginny a chance to answer Draco continued on, "so I heard you are rooming with Potter. I am so sorry."

Ginny planted her feet into the ground causing Draco to freeze. "Is he really that bad?" she implored softly her gaze at the door that was in front of them.

When thirty seconds passed Ginny looked at Draco and noticed his expression had morphed into a dreamy state. Ginny stepped away and mustered all the strength she could to clap several times. Draco shook his head like a wet dog and looked at Ginny curiously.

"Who are you?" he asked, well more like demanded.

Before Ginny could speak a hand lightly grabbed her shoulder. It was Harry; Ginny had no idea how he popped up unannounced.

"Aw Draco be a good lad and go to your room." Draco smiled like a small boy after being presented with the request and hopped away.

Ginny looked at Harry, who was trying to keep a straight face, and said, "What's wrong with him?"

The good humor, which was previously etched on his face, disappeared as he became paler; his body was also racked with shivers. He coughed before answering, "Draco has memory problems that were caused from a backfired spell. Stupid git got into a fight with another kid; the same kid is a resident here, but for another reason. He can forget things in an instant. Quite queer really because he can remember childhood memories, and stuff about other people, but can easily forget how to eat.

"What is even sadder is that according to his nurse his condition will worsen and sooner or later he will forget how to wake up. His only help is praying for a cure.

"Enough sadness," said Harry as Ginny's eyes welled up again. Without thinking Harry wiped away a tear that fell from her eyes, but quickly retracted his hand. Harry coughed again and grabbed his chest; a sharp pain had arisen. "Anyway I need your help," he said trying to blow off the previous motion. His emerald eyes peered at her from behind his glasses as though daring her to mention what happened. "I need you to find Dumbledore and distract him.

Ginny nodded without questioning him. As a token of gratitude Harry gave her a small hug and quickly walked through the door to their left.

One minute passed before several nurses fled the room and ran down to a room at the end of the hall. No one paid attention to the sick girl who began to cough slightly. Ginny looked at the door and ran her fingers through her hair in thought. A few strands lay stuck in her hand; she tossed them to the ground and walked into the same room that Harry had disappeared into.

She did not notice the man watching her as she did.

Ginny found herself inside a large room. In one corner stood a fireplace, a table, and several armchairs which gave the room a cozy feel. The other side of the room was the complete opposite. There stood a sink and counters surrounding it. Nursing supplies including gloves covered the counter. The counters, and matching cabinets, where pure snowy white.

Ginny found Harry digging in a cabinet. He pulled out something in a mysterious colored jar. Harry shrank it, and placed it in the striped hospital pajamas. A small cough rang out from Ginny which caused Harry to look.

"I thought I told you to distract Dumbledore!" he exclaimed angrily.

"No need," called a strong voice. Ginny turned to see him standing at the door. Before she could explain Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it at the teens.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Bollocks!" yelled Harry as he pounded against the door. "Complete bollocks!" Harry pointed his wand at the door, but it didn't open. Harry stepped back and took deep breathes. He then ran into the bathroom: Ginny could hear him vomiting.

"This is your entire fault," he gasped after he emerged from the loo.

Ginny sat up in bed. "My fault," she repeated. "You were the one sneaking into the nurse's room."

"I had to," answered Harry rudely, "I needed something…it might help save our lives." Without any announcement Harry ran over to Ginny's bed and began to cry softly into the fabric. Harry did not speak again for another five minutes as harsh sobs racked his thin frame. Soft caresses were felt in his hair as she stroked him in a soothing manner. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to die?"

"Yes, every day since I found out about this sickness," Ginny had no idea what caused this admission. Maybe it was the fact that Harry was pouring his heart out to her.

"What if I or we died before we got to do exciting things in our life? Like I don't want to die until I fulfill some of my dreams," confessed Harry. He pulled away from Ginny's touch and walked over to his own bed.

Ginny followed him, and climbed in also. She pulled him into a hug and decided to forget how much of a jerk he was. He wasn't really a jerk, but just a boy trying to hide his fears from the world.

"Who says that will happen?" Harry escaped from her grasp and looked into her eyes. "Let's make a list of all the things we want to do before we..Perish." Harry nodded and watched as Ginny magicked a piece of paper and quill to their side.

In their best calligraphy they wrote:

_The Final Requests of the Almost Dead:_

_To have a picnic lunch in the moonlight._

_To plan the biggest prank in the history of this Hospital._

_To engage in childlike fun._

_To paint a mural of great beauty._

_To share a kiss in the rain._

_To …_

"We will be able to add more, right?" asked Harry as though she was his mentor. The red head smiled, and signed her name at the way bottom to leave room for more additions. Harry also signed his name.

Silence enveloped in between the two. Ginny coughed again as to fill the quiet with noise.

"I am glad you will do all this with me," murmured Harry. Ginny beamed again at him, revealing her slowly protruding cheekbones. On a slight impulse the pair leaned in to each other. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed," whispered Ginny when their faces were barely a sheet a paper width apart.

A loud banging echoed into the room and they pulled away. Ginny crawled over to her bed as Dumbledore charged in and began to lecture. Guiltily, neither teen listened; instead they exchanged small looks in between pauses from Dumbledore.

There was no need to smile for their eyes showed the emotion for them.

_**Okay all you fantastic readers, what is one thing you would like to do before you die?**_

_**I will pick ten, and the top five will be voted on.**_

_**Also background information on the pair will be given in later chapters.**_

_**Show me some love by reviewing please, and thank you for your patience!**_

_**HINT: The list goes Ginny's then Harry's wish.**_


	4. Midnight Picnic

_Thank you to all who reviewed and waited patiently for this chapter._

_I greatly appreciate your support when I have been so flaky._

_Since summer is approaching this means many updates till your heads explode! : )_

_Enjoy…_

Midnight Picnic

A couple of weeks had passed since they made their list, and in those two weeks their friendship grew. Instead of hating each other they began to bond more and more, and were rarely seen apart.

Together they felt stronger, which was an improvement for their condition was slowly getting worse, then ever. Harry's hair looked peppery with the light grey streaks in it, and Ginny's hair was following suit. Even though they ate more than anybody at the hospital they continued to get skinnier. Finally their fainting fits lasted more than the usual thirty minutes, but could last almost two hours.

However, Ginny was by herself today for Harry was in the visiting room with his uncle Sirius. From the description he gave her, Sirius seemed to be a happy go lucky guy and the only family he had left.

While Harry was gone Ginny choose to waste time by searching through his stuff. Since the day they were caught in the nurse's room Ginny has been wondering about the mysterious vial he had stolen.

Slowly she emerged from her blankets and walked over to Harry's messy bed. She looked under the pillow and found a feather. Ginny picked it up and stared at it curiously; from her own knowledge Harry did not own an owl or any bird for that matter. She twirled the feather in her hand for a few more seconds before placing it back under the pillow.

She turned to check in his drawers when a small popping noise erupted from under the pillow. Ginny quickly turned her attention back to the pillow, and picked it up to see a large book with a worn leather color.

The book was entitled, "Old Time Magickal Maladies," in a light emerald ink. Ginny climbed onto the bed, and opened the book to a random page. At first the picture startled her. It was a magical changing one where a regular person began to fade slowly to the appearance of a ghost; their eyes were sunken in, hair wispy, and she could tell that the skin was pale. Underneath was a skull and crossed bones along with the disease name: Phasmatis Infirmus.

Ginny continued to read the page and certain pieces of information leapt up at her:

_Phasmatis Infirmus came around during the late 1700's era when an unlucky wizard's (he went by the name of Harold Tully) potion of the draught of living death backfired on him and his pregnant wife. Since then there has been little research about the disease so there is no information about how one catches it. _

_First signs include: loss of weight and appetite, paleness, and fainting spells._

_As the condition continues to worsen, exact time is unknown; a ghostly pallor will develop along with loss of hair, sunken eyes, nausea. Later the afflicted will go into a coma…_

_Fatal if not treated._

"Doing a bit of reading?" questioned Harry as he emerged into the room. He was smiling, but the smile was wiped away from his face when he noticed that Ginny was crying. He quickly walked over to her, as fast as he could, sat on the bed, and wrapped her in a weak hug.

"Is this what we have?" she asked quietly. She could tell that Harry was nodding which made her cry harder. Ginny pointed to the last line she read and stated, "There must be a cure!"

Harry released his hold on her and pointed to the last line of the page: _There is no known cure for Phasmatis Infirmus. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wake up," whispered a soothing voice in Ginny's ear. She stirred slowly before realizing she was curled up in Harry's bed. Harry grabbed a lock of her thinning hair before placing a finger on his lips. He motioned over to the table where a basket stood.

"What's going on?" she murmured as Harry helped her off of the bed.

He grabbed the picnic basket in one hand and reached under the bed for a flashlight. "We are going on a midnight picnic."

Ginny could barely contain her excitement, but first she had to double check something, "So we are following the list?"

"Who said we weren't going to?" replied Harry with a smirk, which Ginny had to admit was cute. "C'mon then!" Harry opened the window, with some help from magic, and lifted Ginny outside. He quickly followed and the two walked away into a forest are by the hospital. The night was not chilly, but was warm like a gentle touch.

Ginny followed Harry until he abruptly stopped in a clear area. Trees surrounded them, but he decided to pick out a nice fallen tree for a base. "How do you even know how to escape…wait never mind."

"Nice answer to your own question," he stated with another smile. With Ginny's assistance they emptied the basket of stolen goods from the nurse's food cabinet. It was kept locked at all times, but Harry had very thrifty hands and was able to pick it.

Without a cue they dove into the sandwiches, chips, and other various snacks. They kept in silence, except for their chewing, when Ginny broke the ice, "Tell me more about Draco,"

"Well as I said awhile ago he got into a fight with another teen: Neville." Ginny remembered seeing a kid behind a curtain with the same name on the door tag. When one of the nurses caught her peeking she quickly shut the door. "Well from what I heard-thanks to gossiping witches- Draco's family and Neville's family hate each other so the two carried this hatred to their school. One day Draco started a fight and used a curse that backfired on the both of them. Draco is…what he is now while Neville." Harry paused to regain his composure and continued, "Draco's curse did its purpose and more: instead of giving Neville a burn it burned most off his face and arm skin off. That is why they cover him up; he slowly is healing, but his face is still melted pretty badly."

"Does Draco remember this?" inquired Ginny as she leaned into Harry. He leaned in also before taking back his action and grabbing more chips.

Harry finally replied to her, "He used to but not anymore."

"Do you like Dumbledore?" Ginny had no idea where the question came from, but it was something she had been thinking about.

"I appreciate the hospital he founded, but there is something about him that makes me tick. Like how he acts like he is superior do to him be "healthy" compared to the rest of us." Harry grabbed a banana and moodily peeled the skin before biting a chunk out of it.

"Is there any other gossip?"

Harry grinned and took another bite of a banana. "Loads! Grab another muffin and listen in…"

After Harry caught Ginny up he began to tell stories about his past pranks at the hospital; their happy laughter echoed throughout the grounds. "So this one time one of the nurses would purposefully tell on me for "misbehaving" so I charmed her…" Harry slowly trailed off at the sudden mood change of his companion-Ginny looked gloomily at the moon before turning her sad eyes to Harry. "What's wrong?" he inquired apprehensively.

"It's not fair!" she exclaimed unhappily as she rose slowly, "I am growing grey hair…while all my friends are playing I am stuck here slowly dying." Harry's hurt gaze caused her to feel even worse.

Harry pulled her down to his side once more, "But you are stuck here with me…"

"Tell about the vial you took," interrupted Ginny- she did not want him to continue.

"The potion I stole is known as asphodel which is an essential key to any potion involving the afterlife," Harry looked at Ginny who was now nibbling on a cracker in order for something to do. "The reason I choose its usage was that I believe we are slowly turning into ghosts."

Ginny dropped her cracker on the ground and started at him with widen sunken eyes, "Why do you think that?"

Harry grabbed his own snack before replying, "Well Phasmatis Infirmus kind of translates to Ghost and Sick. Also the book mentioned that this whole thing started by a bad Draught of Living Death potion…do you have any more questions?"

"Just one, Do you think you will be able to find a cure in time?"

"Well with luck, access to potions, and your help we can find a cure. If not well then we will die, there is no use in beating around the bush. That is why we must act fast."

Ginny looked down at her skinny fingers while concealing tears. With soft movements Harry lifted her chin so that their eyes met: chocolate brown to a bright green.

"I know this sucks, but with I…er we working together then there is no telling what we can do." He leaned in closer to the point where they were only an inch apart.

A loud owl screech sounded throughout the night sky causing the teens to jump apart. With light laughter they stood up shakily and packed their things away. With sad hearts they walked back to the hospitals, but, for a source of comfort, they held hands.

_Do not forget to vote on the poll!_


	5. Sacrifices

_**Hey if you like Harry and Ginny pairings you should read these other stories that I have:  
Answering to the call of love  
Fading into the shadows  
The Tutor's Apprentice and His Princess  
and a new werewolf one: Heart on Fire, Body of Fur**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5:

Sacrifices

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

The past few days after their picnic were a rare treat for the two for the nurses had not been darting in and out of their room with needles for blood or respirators to ease their breathing.

"It is your turn on the list," called Ginny in a scratchy voice from her bed. She was happily watching TV with their list on hand.

Harry emerged from the bathroom after a brief gagging fit. "What did I write down?" He sat down on Ginny's bed and she made room for him to lie down. Briefly her hand touched his and felt how cold it was.

"Plan a huge prank in the hospital..." She trailed off at the knock at their door. Both looked up to see Dumbledore; Ginny looked indifferent, but Harry glared angrily.

"Good afternoon you two. How are you guys feeling today?"

"Like I am about to die," replied Harry in an innocent tone.

Dumbledore just smiled in his direction. "Well I have some good news for you guys! We have found a treatment that might help. It involves some time under a scanner that will emit rays to restart your dying cells and genes."

"When will it begin?" inquired Ginny with hope in her voice. There was finally a cure to end their suffering.

"That is the spirit Ms Weasley," stated Dumbledore with a genuine smile to her. "Treatment begins tomorrow so nurses will come by in the morning." Without another word Dumbledore left them to their solitude.

Ginny sat up quickly, a bit too quickly for she felt dizzy, and exclaimed, "Did you hear that Harry! Harry…"

"It is a trick Ginny," replied Harry with angry sorrow. He sat up so that they could look each other in the eye and grabbed her hand. "They think we are naïve, but I know better."

"What are you getting at…?"

Harry squeezed her hand with a light pressure. "This "scanner" is a machine that slowly or quickly kills patients."

His words sounded truthful, but highly ludicrous. "You don't know that…"

"Ginny I hear nurses gossiping," reminded Harry tiredly, "A new nurse came along and had a patient that one day went to the scanner and soon died. The nurse told another that the child was doing better, and the other told her about how the scanner is a machine that sprays some sort of vapor that kills people. Then the nurses and Dumbledore tells the parents that their "treatment" failed and the kid died…"

Ginny pulled away from and walked over to the window. The sun was hiding behind several clouds so there was barely any warmth. "What does it matter," she finally stated with a heavy voice, "We are going to die anyways so let's get it over quick!"

"No Ginny!" Harry hurried over to her and pulled her into a hug. Ginny rested her head on his chest and listened to his slow heartbeat. "We can fight this together so you can't give up on living."

"Then what are we going to do?" Her question did not cover up the sound of a new visitor in their midst.

"I overheard your plan."

"What do you want Malfoy?" questioned Harry as he pulled Ginny to his own bed.

The Malfoy boy took a seat in one of the visitor chairs; he was dressed in an odd apparel which had the two guessing he forgot how to dress properly. "I want to help you two."

Harry's snort at this comment was so rude that Ginny poked him in the side. "Why," asked Harry ignoring Ginny. "What benefit would you get out of this?"

"Death." The word hung in the air like a noxious perfume. Harry and Ginny tossed around the word, but the fact that Draco said it gave it new meaning. "I know that I will die soon, but I figure that you two will be able to live."

"Draco you don't…" started Ginny, but she was cut off by Draco raising a palm to her.

"Yes I know that I don't have to do this, but we need to act fast before I forget what we are talking about." Harry continued to look at him as though he was stupid, but Draco pressed on to reach his wish out to him. "My plan is that I will take some Polyjuice potion, that my uncle made me, and take one of your places when you go to the scanner."

"How did you know about us going to the scanner?"

"I hid close by when I saw the old man approach."

Ginny still had more questions, but Harry saw a problem in his plan, "Okay but that leaves out one of us…"

"Well I have a plan for that also. Follow me." Without further information Draco stood up and walked away. Harry and Ginny quickly exchanged questioning looks before following Draco down the hallway.

"Draco how did you know about the scanner," asked Ginny finally after many previous interruptions.

Draco slowed his pace to that of a turtle in order not to overstrain his company. "There has been many times when Dumbledore tried to get me to the scanner, but my dad knew what it was and forbid him from doing so."

Ginny wanted to hug Draco, but suppressed the urge as Harry asked her next question. "What about your family?"

"They finally have realized that I will never heal and agree to let me die in a quicker way." Draco spoke with great elegance about a serious subject. "I have done a lot of people wrong it my past, but this time I want to try doing something right," his voice cracked, but he coughed to cover it up.

After passing several doors Draco stopped at the most forbidden one-not as forbidding like the nurses' room though. Ginny had tried to look inside before, but she was stopped.

"Draco do you know where we are," inquired Harry gently.

Draco rolled his eyes for he knew that Harry was hinting at his condition. "Yes this is Neville's room. He wants to die now too. His burns cause him pain every time he breathes and thanks to my stupidity the burns continue to spread. This is an opportunity for him also." Draco opened the door and Ginny had to hold in a gasp.

Neville's curtain were pulled back, and his bed propped up so that he could look out the window. His room was emptier than others for he did not share a room like the other patients.

Ginny could tell that he had once been a happy child, with his round face, but those days were long gone. Half of his face was charcoal black and crispy looking. He was covered up in a hospital gown to hide more of his burns, but it must have caused him discomfort for every time he tried to move he would wince out of his good eye.

"The nurses say that he is getting better," said Harry logically. He was also looking away from Neville's bed.

"Harry they are lying to me," murmured Neville in a dry voice that sounded like he needed a long glass of water.

Harry collapsed into one of the chairs and grabbed his thinning hair. "Look guys I'm not sure if we can do this to you two…"

"Please don't deny me this chance to end my pain," called Neville. His voice sparked tears in Ginny's eyes. Harry looked up and must have realized this for he offered Ginny his lap as a seat; she took it and rested her head on his shoulder. "I am ready to go; me and Draco have already decided this."

"We have decided what," inquired Draco with curious glances to the other teens. Harry sighed loudly while Ginny rose again and helped Draco to a chair.

With bravery Harry walked over to Neville and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Okay okay fine, thank you guys for this, but I have a great idea before you guys die."

Neville had no idea what the plan was, but he knew Harry was up to no good. With a look of content Neville gave Harry and Ginny a small smile that looked like a smirk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An elderly nurse slowly made her way down the main hallway when another nurse caught her attention. The much younger strolled up to her and said, "It has been very quiet tonight."

The older nurse hacked out a wheezy laugh, "Well this is a hospital and not some club or…"

A loud screeching alarm sounded causing more nurses to swarm to the hallway; they all were questioning about the new alarm.

"Ladies please calm down," shouted Dumbledore. Instead of following his orders the nurses watched as water pooled around their feet. All of them tried to stop the flow, but the water continued to rise.

Finally the water rose over their heads, but instead of the drowning the water turned into cherry jell-o.

"Attention fellow patients…it is time for your just desserts." The nurses and Dumbledore watched helpless as the kids opened their doors and giggled at the jell-o mess. Before any of them could taste the treat the goo exploded over them.

Harry and Ginny watched as Dumbledore looked around angrily. It took the old man some time to realize that he was now red along with the other nurses who were ushering kids back into their rooms.

Without any questions Dumbledore shouted, "Potter!" Dutifully Harry walked over to him, but before he left he gave Ginny a small wink…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thank you guys for this," whispered Ginny before chugging down her potion with one of Draco's hairs. The four teens were huddled in Harry and Ginny's room.

"Don't mention it," replied Neville as he drank his own potion. "Hopefully we will see you two in the afterlife, but not too soon."

Harry chuckled, but the sound died in his throat as their transformation began. Once they were done Harry was now Neville, Ginny was Draco, and vice versa. The former Neville and Ginny had a pocket containing extra strands of Ginny and Harry's dying hair.

The new Harry stated professionally, "Okay so you two go to my room and we will go to yours. Then you guys can sneak out through my window that the nurse always leave open. They figured that I would never leave so it is the only escape that is lees guarded, probably even less guarded then yours."

"Neville" stood up from his bed and walked over to "Harry" and "Ginny". "Your…death should be quick. I overheard Dumbledore tell the nurses this." He then looked away.

"How did you hear that," asked "Ginny" while admiring his new body. "Draco" laughed at his expression while hoping that he would not forget everything again.

"I hid in his office after he finished yelling at me," simply replied "Neville" without guilt for their prank.

"Ginny" grabbed the other two's sack and handed it to his image. "Well you guys better get going before Dumbledore gets here." Ginny gave him a hug before taking it in her hands. She then hugged Neville and Harry followed her actions.

The pairs just looked at each other for they were lost for words. "I-I…" stammered Ginny sadly.

"It's okay Ginny," said Neville in a soothing manner. He wrapped an arm around Draco and gave his new friends a smile. "We are finally getting our escape."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where do we go now?" whispered Ginny once they were in the forest area from their picnic. Between them they had a knapsack magicked to hold loads of food and supplies.

"Well it is going to involve some traveling, but also some fun." Harry led her over to a path and the two followed it in sync.

"So we can cross off my child like fun thing?"

"And my wanting to take a journey," added Harry with a smile. He grabbed her hand and the two continued on to a newer future.

Final Requests of the Almost Dead:

_To have a picnic lunch in the moonlight._

**To plan the biggest prank in the history of this Hospital.**

_To engage in childlike fun._

**To take a journey to a different place.**

_To share a kiss in the rain._

**To paint a mural of great beauty.**

_To seek out new information_

_**To find love…**_


	6. A Fun Adventure

_**Thank you for reading this fun tale as it starts to come to a close. I love all my readers! : )**_

_**A/N: Wow I have only two more chapters left and an Epilogue! Thank you guys for following along.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 6:

A Fun Adventure

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Harry do you even know where we are?" questioned Ginny as she avoided another mud puddle on a muggle sidewalk. This was about the tenth one she avoided as they passed in and out of muggle dwellings.

Harry stopped in front of a shop that listed off nearby villages to see. "Would it freak you out if I said no?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed lightly in order to not draw attention to themselves.

With a smile, Harry retorted, "Then I do know where we are going."

The two had been traveling all morning and afternoon looking for this place- that Harry only knew. Several times they had to stop to rest in order to avoid nausea or a silly fainting fit. The walking was slightly enjoyable for the two talked a lot, or held hands, but Ginny secretly wished they could have apparated somewhere.

Seeing that society forgot about them in the hospital, the trace was gone and they could do magic freely, but Harry had no idea how to apparate and the risk was way too high in their conditions.

They continued well in to the night when Harry stopped. Ginny hardly paid attention to their surroundings so she almost ran in to Harry's side. She looked up to see a gate blocking their way.

"Why are we here? Can we go inside?" Ginny rattled off questions, but Harry ignored her and pushed the rickety gate back with a shaking hand. A sign with the words: _Godric's Hollow_ along with _All Strangers Welcomed _answered her questions

The small village had a very family-oriented feel to it for how clean and orderly it appeared. A church was placed way off in the distance and where they stood laid many little cottages. Harry grabbed her hand and the two walked down several streets before stopping in front of one cottage with a lawn that needed to be mowed. Casually Harry stepped inside, using his wand to open, while Ginny silently protested for she had no idea if anybody lived here.

They walked inside a small living room with several matching couches and tables, a bookshelf, and an old-fashioned looking fireplace. Ginny let go of Harry's hand to touch several items. She walked back to Harry when he coughed for her attention; the way he looked in the house gripped her heart for she could feel how sad he felt.

"I used to live here before my parents died," he answered finally with a hollow voice. Ginny gave him a small hug as they looked around the cottage.

So many memories floated through his mind: him and his parents sharing gifts at Christmas, playing around with some long gone cat, and even few memories of him as a baby.

Ginny pulled him over to the couch and sat him down. She walked over to the fireplace and used her wand to set it aflame. While the room warmed up she sat down next to Harry and stroked his knee.

"Well I saw a store nearby so we can get food later on," started Harry as Ginny curled up next to him. "I also have the key somewhere in my bag still…it was a memento. And no one should bother us…"

"Unless you count on Uncle Sirius," called a voice from the doorway. The two turned around in shock at Sirius Black who was dressed in casual clothes with his hair tied back in a long ponytail.

Harry rearranged his face as he untangled himself from Ginny. "Why are you here?"

"Is that how you greet your Uncle?" asked Sirius with a pouting face. Harry simply smiled before hugging his uncle. Ginny watched the exchange with a small smile at how much love they had for each other, something she did not see in her family.

"Uncle this is Ginny," informed Harry as Ginny walked away from the couch and joined his side.

Sirius looked her up and down and noted, "Ah a red head, good choice! Those are always fun when they get feisty." Ginny smiled for two main reasons: one was that Sirius was very nice and that he could still see what used to be her red and shiny hair.

"Well the answer to your question is that since I do not have any other life besides my parting one and work, I come here and keep the house up in a pristine condition." Harry scoffed and looked over at empty pizza boxes and other trash on the counters in the kitchen. "Okay so not that clean but it hasn't collapsed yet!" He playfully ducked as though the roof was about to fall, but jumped back up in an infectious laughter that Ginny and Harry joined in with.

"You don't have a family," politely asked Ginny. They made their way back to the couch and Sirius summoned butter beer for all of them.

Harry and Ginny could not hold back their grins as they drank the tasty drink. The hospital had not allowed such a treat so it had been awhile since the last had it.

"Besides Harry here…then no. I guess you could say I never found Mister Right," admitted Sirius casually, he gave Ginny a wink while leaning over to ruffle Harry's hair from his seat. Ginny was surprised at the admission but it did not faze her for Sirius was a good man.

"I guess I am the next best thing," sighed Harry sounding many years younger.

"Very cheeky," laughed Sirius before taking another sip, "Just like your dad!"

The three continued to sit there and chat like old friends on a quick visit. Ginny liked the way Sirius and Harry interacted in such a playful way with each other as though it had not been awhile since seeing each other; Sirius actually apologized for the lack of visits, due to his Auror job being so demanding, while Ginny's family never spoke a word for their lack of appearances.

"So seeing that I am your guardian I must ask why you two left?" inquired Sirius with his hand in a bag of chips. He had summoned snacks from the pantries and passed out the junk food amongst them. It took Harry nearly thirty minutes to explain the scanner, Neville and Draco's sacrifice, and other tidbits of information-like Sirius should receive a letter saying he is dead. The entire time Sirius did not interrupt 'til the end when he roared, "Sneaky old bastard that man is! Sorry about my French there Ginny."

Ginny waved him off with a smile while Harry replied, "That is exactly how we felt." He shifted Ginny in his lap for his boney arm had been in her side-even though she did not mention that to him. "We want to give ourselves at least a fighting chance, and some fun, before the possibility of dying."

Sirius wiped away a tear, the two pretended to look somewhere else to give him a bit of privacy, and whispered, "Well seeing that my middle name is Fun…okay so it is Orion but you two get the point, I can help. What kind of fun?" Ginny reached in to her bag, that they discarded on a table, and pulled out their list in neat condition. Sirius noted the ones that were crossed off and grinned at the next ones.

"I have the perfect idea for a fun place!" he exclaimed like a small child, "Like a genie I will grant you two a wish for any place in the whole world!"

"I have never seen a beach," remarked Ginny.

Harry grabbed her hand in his for comfort and stated, "I guess we will be going to a beach!"

"Awesome! So how about some dinner and while I find a place for you two to sleep?" He looked at all the snack bags before laughing and heading towards the kitchen.

"You are so lucky," whispered Ginny to Harry as they listened to Sirius bang pots around.

"Yes I am," he replied looking straight in to her brown eyes with a smile. It felt good to smile and laugh after feeling that their world would never get better.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you guys have sunscreen?" questioned Sirius as he handed them a bag with towels and snacks. Harry and Ginny were dressed in a pair of sun clothes that they had found in Harry's parents room; the clothes had to shrunk down to fit them properly.

"I doubt it matters," retorted Harry in a playful manner. Ginny liked that his teenage angst from when they first met had improved greatly.

Sirius tapped him on the head and replied, "Well I do not want crispy ghosts now!" He laughed at his own joke while the two smiled, "Okay so you guys should be back before night. Now do not have too much fun!"

Sirius then raised his wand, muttered a weird chant, and the two were gone from his sight.

"Wow this beach is almost empty!" remarked Ginny at the sight of the few people that littered the yellow sand.

"And the sun is not too bright," added Harry. The sun shined down hard on their backs, but it was more of a comforting warm than that of excruciating heat. "Lets claim a spot for I have an idea!"

The two grabbed a spot with small distance from the sparking blue waters. As Ginny laid down their towels Harry rushed off only to come back with several twigs and seashells.

"Have you ever made a sandcastle?" he questioned while dropping the treasures at her feet.

Ginny picked up a seashell and smiled at the intricate designs and beauty one little thing could have. "No…but I made a sand pile once!"

Harry shook his head with a smirk and the two set out to build a sand castle. At first it turned out to be a huge sand pile, but thanks to Harry's sculpting they soon had a beautiful castle with many walls. Several kids gawked at their masterpiece, and not at how sickly they looked, while their parents whispered about two teens acting like children was actually pleasant.

"What do you want to do now?" questioned Harry adding a stick as a finishing touch.

Ginny peered at the water and started, "Well the water looks very nice…"

With great strength, possibly made easier thanks to Ginny being so light, Harry picked her up and carried over to the water where he dumped her in unpleasantly.

"How is the water," he called after walking back a good distance from Ginny as she spluttered and wiped the water out of her eyes.

"Cold thank you very much," she replied as though mad, but she could not help but laugh. "Now it's your turn." Willingly, Harry allowed Ginny to pull him into the water. They splashed around and even joined in on the fun of playing chicken, a type of game where a person sits on the shoulders of another person and fights two others to knock the top person off the back of their partner, with some little kids until their parents called them to leave.

The two climbed back to their spot and collapsed on their towels in fits of laughter that racked their small frames. For the past hours the feeling of being sick, nausea, or even coughing did not affect them.

Harry rolled over on to his side to look at Ginny, "After you rest we should explore the beach some more."

Ginny stood up slowly and replied, "I am well rested enough." She reached out her hand and pulled Harry up. In a silent bliss they packed up their wet towels and shoes, and walked down in wet sand to keep their feet cool.

Their conversation was mainly Ginny asking questions about Harry's life while the latter gladly answered. After walking for thirty minutes Ginny noticed that there was nobody in sight.

"Harry I think we walked to far…" she trailed off as Harry stepped up his pace. She followed his lead over to a weird rock formation. With a closer inspection Ginny realized it was a cave.

"Well I think we walked far enough," he jeered with a kiss to her cheek. As Ginny blushed he continued on, "I never have been inside a cave."

"You always wanted to take a journey," reminded Ginny as she pulled him into the cave. It was very dark and damp inside until Harry lit his wand for light. At first glance someone would assume that the cave was very ugly and covered in disgusting oozing plants, but Harry and Ginny saw an inner beauty- a trait they learned from being in the hospital.

They watched as different colors of the rainbow appeared on the walls from the light; the way the water slowly rushed in and out in the same motion of a person breathing.

A small orange starfish sucked itself on to a rock while a small fish flipped over her bare toes. Ginny looked up at Harry to see that he grinning so hard that his cheekbones stuck out more than usual.

Right when Ginny returned the smile freaked at the sight of a small animal that rushed from the belly of the cave to the outside; her spasm had knocked her over in to Harry and the two fell in to the low and murky water.

"Sorry," she whispered as they sat up. Harry chuckled in reply while pushing back her damp red hair. His hand lingered from behind her ear and traced a line to her cheek and then to her chin. With a light grip on her chin Harry brought her face closer to his, and right when their lips were to meet they felt a tug around the navel and disappeared from the cave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you two have fun?" questioned Sirius in a fatherly tone. He was stirring a spoon inside of a large pot that emitted a lovely aroma. However, his fatherly tone was muted by the pink frilly apron he wore over his clothes.

Harry and Ginny took a seat at the kitchen table with tired eyes. "Loads…" started Harry before rattling on about their adventures. As he talked Sirius turned off the stove and removed his apron to join them at the table. He noted that their pale skin color improved slightly thanks to the sunlight. Harry took a deep breath and finished with, "but close to the end you ruined something!"

"Reminds me of when I ruined James' chance to kiss Lily. I think I still have the marks from your mother on the back of my ankle," he informed with a shake of his left leg. "Well keep talking while I fix you two up some food. You both look faint!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**: )**_


	7. Finale

_**I decided to combine the last two chapters instead of posting them sepretly. I hope you enjoy and forgive me!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7:

Finale

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good morning," greeted Sirius from the stove where he was flipping pancakes. Harry and Ginny took a seat at the recently cleaned table while Sirius served them up plates of pancakes and sausage. "You know," started Sirius as he returned back to the stove to turn it off, "you two are very lucky that I do not care about you guys sharing a bed."

"I think you should be happy that we are at least out of bed," observed Harry as he speared a small piece of pancake and nibbled on it.

For the past weeks Harry and Ginny had been sharing Harry's old bed and thanks to their sickness getting worse they had been bedridden. Today was one of the few days that they actually emerged from their room to hang out with Sirius.

Sirius sat down with his own plate as he observed the two: it broke his heart to see them looking so poorly. It reminded him of James and Lily as they slowly faded away in front of his, and a very young Harry's, eyes. What little color their hair once had was now full on grey and even wispier; their eyes color even looked grayer now.

"Well if you guys are feeling up to it I have a fun idea," he informed. Harry and Ginny looked up at him and waited for him to explain. "I talked to the owners of this entire village and they granted me this old wall."

Ginny pushed away her plate; she was not all that hungry and asked, "Why do you want a wall."

Sirius smiled at her and stated, "Well I remember reading something…and I quote "Paint a Mural of great beauty.""

"Really," exclaimed Harry sounding much better. Sirius nodded and the two guys high-fived.

"So you guys go shower up and meet me back down here." The teens nodded and disappeared back in to Harry's room to change and get ready.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Here we are," exclaimed Sirius letting off enough energy to cover Ginny and Harry's lack of it. The three of them stood in front of a plain grey wall underneath the equally greyer sky. In front of the wall laid several buckets filled with different colors of paint along with brushes.

Harry dropped down on his knees and dipped a brush inside of the green paint. He drew a quick stroke and marveled at how will the line shined on the wall.

Ginny watched happily as a smile crept up on his face. "This is so nice Sirius! Thank you." Sirius beamed happily at her before pulling her in to a hug.

"Yes this is Uncle," whispered Harry who was still mesmerized. Ginny and Sirius laughed at him before he added, "Well grab a brush and help me!"

"Okay," sighed Sirius as though the idea was lame. He happily grabbed a brush and looked at Harry with confusion. "What do you want to paint?"

Harry dipped a brush in pink paint and handed it to Ginny, who was now at his side. "Well I have an idea, but I need you two to simply go along with it."

"Can do," replied Sirius as he saluted Harry with his brush-free hand; however, he did manage to slap the brush against his jeans.

It did not take long to paint the wall especially since they worked together under Harry's orders.

"It is beautiful," sighed Ginny as she and Sirius stepped away from the wall.

Harry finished writing several words, in his neat cursive, and stepped back to look at it. He grabbed Ginny's hand and stated, "Yes it is." Over them the sky rumbled something vicious, but this did not faze the group.

Where the grey wall once stood now was a mural of a pretty sunset mixed with hues of pink, orange, purple, red and other tinges that brought the sunset to life. Green hills contained small scenes of children playing along with some of couples kissing. On the way bottom was their signatures, but that was not the only writing for in the middle of the painted clouds the statement "At some time the sun will set" shone proudly.

Small rain drops plopped down weakly upon their heads. While Harry tried to shield Ginny, Sirius cast a charm so their work would not be ruined.

"I better let the owner know that we are done, but I will do so quickly so that you two do not freeze out here from the rain." With that Sirius apparated leaving them alone and confused at his hasty exit.

"I never knew that you were such a painter," remarked Ginny as Harry pulled her in to a tight embrace. Now the weak rain began to pour down harder upon them.

"I never thought I would enjoy holding you this close," replied Harry. Without any warning he dropped his lips upon hers and immediately the two felt a spark.

Ginny giggled happily for she felt very young and healthy again despite how sick she was feeling earlier. Harry smiled at her before kissing her again and again and again and…

"So did you two kiss," asked Sirius as he apparated back. The two teens jumped apart with a faint blush on their pale cheeks. Looking quite proud Sirius stated, "I guess I planned this moment correctly! Now let us return home before you two get sick."

Once there were inside Harry's old home Sirius casted a heating charm upon them. The group walked in to the living room and sat comfortable amongst the couch.

"You planned this," inquired Ginny as she snuggled against Harry. He was very warm now and the feeling of him against her added to her pleasure.

"Yes I did," replied Sirius happily. Suddenly his smile fell to that of a sad frown, "You know seeing you two so close to d-dea… well it reminds me of your parents Harry." A small tear fell from his eyes as he continued on, "I remember watching them slowly fade right in front of my eyes. Don't get me wrong for I knew that they were fighting hard to live for you Harry, but close to the end they gave up and let the sickness overcome them. I am so proud of you two for fighting this and trying to get better.

"Right before James died, he died first in the early morning and then Lily followed later in the night, he told me the same thing happened to his parents. That is why I think you this disease is happening through your family Harry. Do not ask me how, for I do not know, but I think you two must research this."

"You are right," whispered Harry once Sirius was done. He stood up and pulled Ginny up with him. "I think it is time we took a bigger step to curing this." Giving no notice he dragged Ginny up the steps, but not this time to his bedroom but to a small room.

Inside was two bookshelves covered in books along with a small couch, chairs and a table. Harry sat Ginny down and quickly scanned the shelf for a book that could help. "Aha!" shouted Harry as he pulled out a huge book titled, "Ancient Wizard Families".

Harry took a seat next to Ginny and skimmed through the pages. He stopped at his last name and touched it lightly. Magically a small image of a tree grew and showed his whole family history right before their eyes. Ginny took a few second to find Harry's name. There it was with a line connecting him to James and Lily Potter.

"So what do we do now?" questioned Ginny while Harry read the tree.

"We look for the name of the creator." It did not take long for them to find Harold Tully amongst the names in the 17th century. Ginny noted that every son or daughter who fell through his line did not live long and neither did their spouses. "Dead end," muttered Harry sadly for none of Harold's linage was alive to talk to them about the disease.

"Wait," exclaimed Ginny so sudden that she coughed a couple of times. "Look here, Harold had a brother who also had his own family and…" she paused to trace a line down the tree to a name of a man who must be in his eighties. "Look there is a descendant who might know something!"

Harry slammed the book shut and jumped up. "Okay so we must tell Sirius about this! And then we must search after Gerald Odom." With new energy they raced down the steps only to find Sirius missing with a note on the couch:

_I am sorry I left, but duty calls! Also I figured that you two found something so I leave behind transportation powder in a cup that will take you to anybody. Good luck you two._

"Could he have made things easier," laughed Harry as he grabbed his bag from the table- they never got around to settling in to the home. Ginny grabbed a handful of powder and at the same time they exclaimed in a hoarse whisper: "George Odom!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry and Ginny looked around to see that they were in some home that could use a good cleaning. While Ginny stared at a painting Harry nudged her and pointed, discreetly, to the old man who was staring at them.

"What do you two want?" asked the elderly man with his wand out.

With a tight hold on Ginny's hand Harry stated clearly, "We are sorry to bother you…"

"I see that the curse has affected you two also?" he interrupted sadly, "I am sorry to see that."

Ginny smiled at this and called, "Then will you help?"

The old man motioned for them to follow him into a small study littered with books and papers. The room had a lived in feeling as though George spent all his time in here. In a far corner stood a table with a tiny cauldron on top.

He sat down behind a desk and stated, "Of course I will! So long have I been waiting to redeem the wrongs that this curse had placed on my ancestors."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry after realizing there was no spot for them to sit down. The old man realized this and summoned two chairs so that they could rest.

After clearing his throat he started his reply: "Your ancestor, Harold Tully, was a fine potion maker back in his day and had a knack for creating new potions. He was the creator of several potions like Amortentia, but he also liked to strengthen old potions. Harold had a partner, but he refused to allow her to be recognized with his latest potion.

"Angry and hurt the witch cursed his cauldron so that his next potion would backfire. It did and Harold and his soul mate were affected by the aftermath. Right before they died they had a son who Homer, Harold's brother, cared for, but after the son married and had his own child the son and his wife were affected by the sickness too."

"So," mused Harry out loud, "If I am correct the sickness runs down Harold's line so that means I have it, but then why is Ginny here sick to?" Harry placed a small squeeze on Ginny's shoulder for emphasis.

Gerald scratched his white beard and answered, "Well this is very curious but the sickness affects the lineage along with their true soul mate."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other with love passing through their eyes. "Is there a cure?" whispered Harry, he tore his gaze away from Ginny and back to the old man.

"Yes there is. You see Homer was told of the cure by the witch, but before he could do anything he died and the cure passed down through my line..."

"Then why didn't anyone give out the cure?" interrupted Harry. Ginny noticed the anger and hurt in his eyes for she knew exactly what he was thinking: if Gerald's ancestor told his ancestors of the cure then Harry would have his parents alive and happy.

"After Harold and his wife died the witch placed a curse on Homer that would pass down through his descendants so that no one could speak of it to his brother's family until they sought it out for themselves."

Ginny tried to piece this information together, but nothing was clicking. "We don't understand."

Gerald sighed for he had no patience to deal with kids; one of the many reasons he never had kids. "Okay so the cure is not only a potion but an understanding that the two afflicted want to live instead of letting the sickness succumb them in to its dangerous clutches." Still quite annoyed at their curious glances Gerald asked, "Now do you by any chance have Asphodel? I have the potion almost finished, but Asphodel can cost a lot in these times."

"Yes," exclaimed Harry happily that his thievery was for a good cause. Harry pulled out the bottle from his bag and handed it to Gerald.

"Now I will add this last ingredient but I have another problem for you two…" Gerald trailed off as he made his way to the cauldron and poured the Asphodel in. A pink smoke rose above the black cauldron that called Ginny and Harry over to investigate.

Ginny looked down and frowned and the little liquid. Gerald scraped it up and placed the pink potion inside of a small vial. "The vial is small. Will there be enough for the both of us to drink?" observed Ginny.

"No," replied Gerald without trying to sound remorseful. Instead he sounded very serious about the small vial. "You see this sickness is of a curious sort that thrives on unselfish love. What I mean is that one of the lovers must sacrifice their life so that the other may live. What happens is the sacrificing lover's power will be transferred to the other and they will live." Gerald carefully placed the vial in Harry's hands and gave the two of them a hug for good luck. "No here and good luck to you teens!" With that he waved his wand over them and they disappeared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well I Ginny I think you should drink this fast," stated Harry as the landed inside his bedroom. He sat the vial down gently on his bedside table and sat down on the bed. Ginny hated that he looked like an old man instead of his true age.

"Wait I am to drink it?" inquired Ginny looking at the vial and back to Harry. She crossed her arms in anger at his plan.

Harry scratched his lack of hair in irritation and replied, "Yes! I thought we would decide on this."

"No I want you to drink it," admitted Ginny. That was her plan ever since the old man told them about the sacrifice one of them must make.

"Don't be silly," stated Harry as he patted the bed for Ginny to join him. It took all of his strength not to yell at her for being so stupid- of course he would want her to live. "This is all because of my selfish ancestor and you were sucked in to this!"

Ginny shook her head at his explanation, "But you have Sirius who cares so much about you and…" Harry seized her lips to stop their pity fight.

"Let's not think about this at all," whispered Harry as he grabbed Ginny's sunken cheeks between his hands. His green eyes bore in to Ginny until she realized the meaning of his kiss. Slowly, for that was the only pace they knew, Harry removed her shirt and threw it on the ground.

Ginny crawled up on top of him and replied, "Let's not talk at all to conserve energy…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry woke up with Ginny's scarcely dressed form tucked close to his naked body. He reached over and grabbed the vial. His movements caused Ginny to wake up with a smile on her sickly face.

"How long did we sleep for?" she asked as Harry sat up to uncork the pinkish liquid.

"Well seeing that we went for almost an hour I suspect that we slept for maybe twice that," replied Harry with a laugh. "Now do you remember what you promised me when we were in the middle of our fun?"

Ginny blushed slightly and replied, "To be honest I do not remember half of the stiff that I was saying." Harry chuckled at her confession while helping her to sit up.

"You promised to drink the potion and save yourself." With that Harry handed Ginny the vial and she drank it sadly; there was no use arguing against Harry for his expression dared her to do so.

"Ginny I realize now that I love you very much and that I would die for you," he stated loud and clear as Ginny drained the liquid.

Harry slumped down while a pink glow encased them. Desperately Ginny placed a hand over Harry's heart to feel his heart beat slowly fade.

"I love you so much too," cried Ginny as her tears fell upon Harry's face. She cradled his body in her owns arms and continued to sob.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Epilogue is next.**_


	8. Epilogue

_**Here is the last chapter of this tale…**_

Epilogue

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Over ten years had passed, and what a ten years it had been; however, the grave stone this person stared at did not reflect the passing time.

A tear rolled down their face at the thought of what a sacrifice he, well the deceased person, did so that they could live. Gently the person placed flowers on the grave and stood back up only to be knocked down by a young girl.

"Daddy!" called the little girl as her father picked her up in his arms. Harry gave his daughter a quick smile before adding flowers on to the grave beside the one he was staring at.

Soon his heavily pregnant wife joined their sides. "Hey there my love," he called while wrapping Ginny up in a hug. She smiled at the two and placed a hand on her stomach.

"They were so brave," she whispered letting her smile fade. There on the graves were the names Draco Lucius Malfoy and Neville Frank Longbottom.

"And they did not die in vain," reminded Harry with a kiss on Ginny's now fuller cheek. The sickness they once had was still slowly fading, but to their- and the doctors'- surprise Ginny became pregnant after only five years since Harry's own sacrifice. Ginny was also able to carry their girl to full tern and deliver a healthy baby.

To only remainder of the sickness of was their hair color- a mixture of grey and their natural color- and their proneness to getting sick easily.

Never would Ginny forget what happened after she drank the potion. Harry slipped away and right when she thought he was dead he awoke with a smile. From then on they knew that he would be okay and so would their lives.

Their first couple of years was not only busy with an engagement but also, with the help of Sirius, they exposed Dumbledore and his evil scanner before anyone else could lose their lives to it again. After a quick wedding and honeymoon Harry and Ginny got right down to business of remodeling the hospital and studying to be healers. Now the hospital was taking in patients who had a higher rate of getting better.

"Can we go now? I want to play with Sasha!" exclaimed the little girl as she squirmed in Harry's arms. Harry placed her down and let her touch the smooth granite of Draco's grave.

"Relax dear," stated Harry as Ginny straightened her back. "You will play with her soon." Sasha was Sirius first daughter, and already he was expecting another after Sasha.

"Come here my Lily!" Harry picked up his daughter once more, grabbed Ginny's hand, and the family of three- soon to be five- walked down the hill and to their car. "She is right Harry, you know Sirius and Severus are probably wondering what happened to us."

Harry nodded at this as he placed Lily in to her seat. Ginny maneuvered herself into her own seat and, with their fingers entwined, Harry drove off down the street and away from the cemetery that was supposed to be their home.

_**Did you think that I really killed Harry?**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this tale and please check out my new story:**_

Living with the Dead _**about Albus Severus. This new story has no connection to the one you just finished reading!**_

_**I love you guys for staying with this story until the end and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Selesteant**_


End file.
